


guilty

by miimin



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Creampie, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Objectification, Smut, Spit Roasting, Unrequited Love, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:28:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26854474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miimin/pseuds/miimin
Summary: "You know he likes you, right? Yuta loves you so much. He smiles at all your texts and gets giddy from every picture you take of yourself," Taeil says in between thrusts one day. Sicheng's moans mixes with a sigh. This isn't the conversation he wanted to have while getting his daily stresses fucked out of him.
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Moon Taeil, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Moon Taeil/Nakamoto Yuta, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta, Moon Taeil & Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 6
Kudos: 76





	guilty

**Author's Note:**

> well well well if it isn't my favourite trio

Yuta and Taeil are roommates, Sicheng and Taeil are friends with benefits, Yuta and Sicheng are classmates. That's the connection that ties the three of them together, though the second is a secret between the two of them.

Yuta has the biggest crush on Sicheng. They hang out together after classes, Sicheng enjoying the smoothies Yuta treats him to. Yuta doesn't need to verbally express his feelings because Sicheng already knows, but does nothing about it. And Yuta's too shy to do anything about it, maybe even scared.

Whenever Yuta is at soccer practice, Sicheng goes over to his room to meet Taeil. There, they fall into their usual routine—Taeil spreading his legs for Sicheng or vice versa, getting lost in the heat of each other’s body.

"You know he likes you, right? Yuta loves you so much. He smiles at all your texts and gets giddy from every picture you take of yourself," Taeil says in between thrusts one day. Sicheng's moans mixes with a sigh. This isn't the conversation he wanted to have while getting his daily stresses fucked out of him.

"Then he can make the first move. That's on him," Sicheng huffs, his hands moving to jerk himself off.

Taeil almost feels bad for Yuta. Almost, because he'd very much like to keep Sicheng to himself. His pretty doll all perfect and pliant for him to play with. So he bends over, folding Sicheng in half and fucking him harder. Sicheng is reduced to heated mewls and their previous conversation goes forgotten.

A soft clicking sound of a door is heard, but they pay it no mind, thinking it to be another college student returning to their own dorm.

The pace is at an all time high and both are so close to their climax. Taeil cums with a groan, filling Sicheng up and continuing to pound into Sicheng after that, loving how his cum leaks out of Sicheng and a ring of cum forms around the base of his cock. Sicheng cums too, a silent cry of Taeil's name escaping his lips. 

They cool down soon after, Sicheng crawling over Taeil so he can get pampered. Sicheng dips his head down for many kisses and cages his elbows around Taeil's head to stabilise himself.

Everything is peaceful for the next few minutes but a creak in the door snaps them out of their silence. To their surprise, their door is ajar and Yuta stands there, frozen to the ground and his jaw dropped.

They have no idea how long Yuta has been standing there but Sicheng can make a good guess as to how long. 

"Yuta," Sicheng sits up on Taeil's stomach, still stark naked and unashamed. "Come here," he beckons. Yuta takes uncertain steps into the room, closing the door behind him.

Sicheng instructs him to sit and he does. His eyes flicker to Taeil who wouldn't spare him a glance, too busy staring out of the window or at anything other than Yuta. Maybe Taeil is wrong, he does feel more guilt than what he'd think he'd feel.

"You watched us all this time, didn't you? Poor you." 

Sicheng leans to Yuta, cupping his cheeks and having his words dance on Yuta's lips. "Are you upset with me?" Sicheng asks despite knowing the answer. He runs his hand down Yuta's cheek to chest, splaying his hands and feeling Yuta's heartbeat.

"N-no," Yuta shakes his head. That's not the truth, of course, but every cell in Yuta is telling him to play according to how Sicheng wants him to.

"Mm, good," Sicheng giggles and kisses the corner of Yuta's lips. Yuta's breath hitches and tries leaning in for more but Sicheng pulls away. He looks back to Taeil, briefly cupping his cheeks and kissing him, muttering, "Watch," before he rises to settle in Yuta's lap.

The tips of Yuta's ears are baked red. Sicheng hums encouragingly when his hands wrap around Sicheng's waist, skin smooth like porcelain and still bare. "Should I give you a treat?" Sicheng asks. Yuta would be a fool to turn this down, no matter how wrong he feels the whole situation is.

Taeil watches from the side, expression blank but his eyes interested and focused. 

Taeil. Taeil out of all people. Taeil who knew how much he loves Sicheng, Taeil who listens to him gushing about Sicheng, Taeil—his best friend. 

Yuta can feel his heart shattering but pulls himself together when Sicheng presses their lips together. He hugs Sicheng closer, pressing their chests as close as possible in hopes of Sicheng understanding his heartbeat, hopefully feeling the waves of hurt and yearning in him. 

"That's it. Good boy," Sicheng arches his back when Yuta sucks along his neck, hands gripping his butt tightly. Yuta can feel his mind fogging up, his last remaining clear conscience telling him to follow what his gut wants.

The evening progresses and he finds himself rolling his hips into Sicheng's tight heat, hearing the younger boy's moans muffled by Taeil's cock stuffed deep in his throat.

"Cute doll," Taeil smiles at Sicheng, patting his head and bucking his cock into Sicheng's mouth. Sicheng gags, clenching around Yuta and making a happy sound when Yuta's hip stutters, pistoning his hips deeper into Sicheng.

Sicheng pushes back onto Yuta, rolling his hips and throwing a look over his shoulder. "Harder," Sicheng mumbles.

It's like Sicheng is the epitome of sin itself; such lustful half lidded eyes and a hand holding a thick cock to his lips, his hole engulfing as much of Yuta's cock as it can. Yuta nods shakily, better positioning himself to jackhammer into Sicheng, hitting the younger’s prostate straight on and cumming soon after. He pulls out when he softens, watching a mix of his and Taeil's cum from before flow out.

Yuta gulps, arousal stirring up again as he watches Taeil pull Sicheng closer, flipping him over and inserting himself back into Sicheng for the second time that evening.

"You love taking cock so much. What a slut," Taeil teases meanly and wraps his hand around the sides of Sicheng's neck, squeezing lightly. Sicheng nods, hands flying to hold onto Taeil's grasp and almost straining his neck when Taeil snaps his hips into Sicheng and not giving the younger a break from his brutal fucking. They cum together, Taeil's eyes on Sicheng but Sicheng's eyes on Yuta, moaning unabashedly.

. . .

A month into this new arrangement, Yuta truly wonders what he's doing. Sicheng has become a near permanent resident in their room, taking turns to fuck or be fucked by the both of them.

He and Taeil are still best friends, though there's a palpable change in their relationship. It's a little quieter and more things are kept under the wraps. He still has the biggest crush on Sicheng but things are so complicated. He knows Sicheng knows but nothing is said or done about it.

"Hey," Yuta returns from class one day to find Sicheng lazing on his bed, reading his notes from his morning class.

"Hi," Sicheng sets his notes aside, spreading his arms and legs for Yuta to fall into. Yuta does so, a huff being punched out of Sicheng from the force of it. He buries his face into Sicheng's neck, sighing and hugging tight on the younger. 

"Long day?" Sicheng asks, running his hands through Yuta's hair. Yuta nods, though it isn't his classes that tired him out. They untangle themselves from their embrace, Sicheng turning over to lie on his stomach.

"Go on," Sicheng shakes his butt. "Take it out on me."

Movements are well rehearsed at this point. Yuta drizzles lube on his fingers and works Sicheng open, stroking his cock to hardness his with other hand. He slides into Sicheng with no resistance, the younger’s tightness welcoming him happily.

Yuta presses his body onto Sicheng, thrusting lazily and mouthing along the nape of his neck.

At this point, Yuta doesn't know where anything is going. He doesn't know if his friendship with Taeil would last, or if his feelings for Sicheng would ever be taken seriously.

He takes hold of Sicheng's wrists, pinning them above his head and picks up the pace. 

"Mine, all mine," he mutters with no conviction. It's all temporary, it's all for pleasure. Sicheng has established no deep connection and Yuta knows that well. But maybe, if Yuta is truly desperate to claim a part of Sicheng, he can rejoice in the fact that Sicheng's body is for only him and Taeil to share, their cute doll to call their own.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed ;D  
> find me on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/opalwinwin)  
> i also do [ writing commissions](https://twitter.com/opalwinwin/status/1307280400465588225?s=20)


End file.
